


Wish

by Monbanart



Series: Just Like Heaven [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Omega!Merlin, Omegaverse, Post Heat, alpha!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monbanart/pseuds/Monbanart
Summary: Part of Just Like Heaven - additional scene - post heat aftercare and conversation between the Emrys-Pendragon husbands
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur
Series: Just Like Heaven [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661689
Comments: 5
Kudos: 211





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Several folks asked me over the last couple of years for additional bits of my story Just Like Heaven. So I finally decided to start writing them. Here is the first. Enjoy! 
> 
> ((Won’t make any sense if you haven’t read the full story, sorry.))

**April 2015**

Standing limp and exhausted in the shower, practically held up by his loving husband, Merlin trembled and sighed as Arthur gently scrubbed him clean -- the water and soap relieving him of a week’s worth of sweat and grime, of sex and snacks in bed. It had been a blissful week, much less frantic than his previous heats - he supposed he had the Bond with Arthur to thank for that.

Arthur smelled the changes in him long before he was able to feel the sickening need and fever high, urging him to cancel his appointments and stay home with him. They had eased their way into the repeated coupling of the heat without Merlin feeling the agony that typically coursed through his body.

He leaned against the wall of the shower, arms folded beneath his cheek on the tile, as Arthur gently worked away the film of dried semen and slick from between Merlin’s thighs and buttocks.  _ I could definitely get used to this. _

With a tender kiss to the back of his shoulder, Arthur murmured, “All done, love. Do you want a few minutes here alone?” Merlin hummed in the affirmative, and Arthur stepped out to wrap himself in a towel. “I’ll get breakfast going. The works?”

Merlin turned toward the stream of water, enjoying the warmth of it streaming over his face and hair. “Yeah, I’m fucking starved,” he spluttered. He stayed in the shower several minutes more, letting the hot water loosen his muscles and soothe his nerves. He felt like a butterfly newly emerged from its chrysalis, all his senses suddenly exposed to the world. The gentle stream of water held him safe for a few moments more before he was ready to step back into his life.

Once Merlin had stepped from the bathroom, he noticed that Arthur had already stripped off their soiled bed linens and brought them down to be washed. Their bedroom windows were opened wide to air out the smell of their combined heat and rut. Merlin still wrinkled his nose at the horrific stink of it, despite Arthur’s efforts. 

He dressed quickly in soft sleep pants and one of Arthur’s old and worn football jerseys. He found his skin to feel prickly and raw for a day or two following his heat, and craved softness against it. He could smell bacon frying and his mouth watered. Going nearly a week without food left him weak and his stomach growled profusely as he struggled into a pair of warm socks.

Merlin padded into the kitchen and pressed a quick kiss to Arthur’s cheek as he stood at the cooktop, scrambling eggs next to the sizzling bacon. He pinched a slice of buttered toast from the plate next to the toaster and headed for the comfort of their living room to nibble while he waited. He curled up in the plush softness of their sofa, tucking his feet to the side, perching on one hip as comfortably as he could. After days of being knotted off and on, he found sitting to be miserable, and sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter was simply not on.

Idly scrolling through his texts and emails and appointments for tomorrow, Merlin tried to remember how to be himself, how to do his job and be a friend and son and all of the other parts of his life that weren’t simply being an Omega, wanting and needing nothing at all except the presence and attention of his mate. Arthur arrived shortly and placed a plate, heaping with eggs, bacon, beans, toast and fried mushrooms, next to him on the sofa and retreated to the armchair -- close, but not touching. Merlin smiled his gratitude and tucked in, still reviewing his upcoming schedule. 

He knew this part was hard for Arthur, that he would continue to smother him with pampering and care if Merlin hadn’t snapped and been clear after their first heat that he just needed to not be touched for a couple of hours.  _ Damnit, Arthur! You’ve spent the last several days literally trying to crawl into my body. It’s mine! And I can fucking feed myself!  _ Arthur had been stung then, but retreated apologetically and waited. Merlin needed space to relearn himself and his personal boundaries. Now, Arthur sat with his own plate of breakfast across the room, but facing Merlin, trying not to watch him eat. Merlin could feel his worry weighing him down, but didn’t give in. Not yet.

Once he had finished every morsel on his plate, he set it aside and dropped his phone on the coffee table between them. He saw Arthur’s body tense involuntarily, and the effort it took him to relax into the chair again and wait. Taking pity on him then, he crossed over to where Arthur was sitting, hands gripping the armrests to keep them still. Merlin wedged his knees to either side of Arthur’s thighs, straddling him so that his tender backside was perched strategically between them. He curled forward, tucking his face against Arthur’s throat, with his arms folded between their chests. “Thank you, Arthur. For everything.”

Arthur relaxed beneath him, looping his arms around his hips and nosing along his ear, “I love you.”

“I know,” Merlin purred against his skin, lips catching which Merlin turns into a kiss beneath Arthur’s adams apple. “I love you too, prat.”

Arthur nudged him gently back to look him in the eye. “How do you want to spend your day? A walk? Nap? A drive?” Merlin tossed his head back to consider the question as if the answer was written on the ceiling. Arthur took the opportunity to nip softly at the skin of his throat, nosing along the tendons and down into the hollow at its base.

“Mmm,” Merlin moaned at the touch. “Let’s take a drive, because I’m still lazy and sore. Then find something to eat near a park, that way we can walk if I’m up to it by then. Or if this grey weather turns to rain, we can find a museum or something to stroll though for a bit.Yes?” Arthur’s head snapped up to look at his husband again, but didn’t appear to have heard him. “No?” After a beat of silence, Merlin whispered, “What?” He could feel Arthur’s heart rate picking up.

Arthur’s voice was small, sounding almost strangled, as he announced, “You don’t smell like my birthday.”

A jolt of alarm went through Merlin’s gut then, wondering what’s happened to their Bond. He buried his face once again in the crook of Arthur’s neck and shoulder, smelling his warm skin. It smelled of soap and shampoo from their shower, and like bacon, but all of that was simply a thin film over Arthur’s usual scent. “You still smell like mine,” he replied, relieved. “What do you mean, I don’t smell like yours?”

Arthur pulled him close for a sniff, testing both sides of his neck, and even lifting one arm to breathe him in deeply there. “It’s like, I dunno. Some other dessert, I think. Something familiar.” He mouthed gently at the dark spot where he had scarred Merlin during their bonding heat, as if tasting the foreign scent. “Spicy, sort of. Maybe a kind of sweet tea, or…” he trailed off again, sniffing. He eased Merlin back off his lap and knelt on the ground before him, running his nose over his hip bones and into the crook of his thighs. Merlin would have accused him of trying to bed him again, if it weren’t for the undercurrent of panic he knew they were both feeling.

Sitting back on his heels, Arthur stared off into the void, unseeing. Merlin could feel a wild chaotic range of emotions flitting through his husband and tried to be patient, but his damned thought hamsters were itching for a run on the wheel. He considered ringing Finna for answers when Arthur suddenly began tapping his fingers against Merlin’s thighs as if counting. Merlin held his breath as Arthur turned to look at him, face radiant with a massive smile. “It’s your mother’s bara brith,” he stated, pleased as punch.

“Tea cake?” Merlin muttered, confused by Arthur’s sudden elation.

He surged to his feet and lifted Merlin in a bear hug, laughing. “Yes! That’s exactly it! Ha!”

Merlin struggled to understand the sudden joy and relief pouring out of Arthur in waves as he held him close, smelling him deeply. “Arthur, wait.” He pushed him gently away. “Why would my scent change so drastically? We should call Finna.”

“Merlin, when does Hunith make her bara brith?” Arthur looked at him with such love and expectation in his eyes. Merlin’s thought hamsters skidded to a halt.

“For New Year’s Day.” Arthur held up his hands, counting off the months one by one from now until then. Nine fingers. Nine months.  _ Holy. Fucking. Shit. _

“You don’t smell like  _ my _ birthday. You smell like someone else’s.”

“Our baby,” Merlin whispered, awed by the revelation.

Arthur nodded, pleased as punch. “Our baby, Merlin.” He scooped Merlin into his arms, bridal style then, and swung him around as they both laughed out their surprise and relief and excitement.

“Wait!” Merlin suddenly flailed, trying to get down. “Wait,” he huffed, out of breath, as Arthur set him on his feet again. “Arthur, you know what this means don’t you?” He looked at his husband’s confused face with pure mischief written all over his. “This means I get to have chocolate fucking popsicles every fucking day. It’s the law Arthur. I’m pregnant.”

Arthur’s face softened then, and he leaned into kiss Merlin tenderly on the lips. “Yes, my darling. You are.”


End file.
